Iris
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: «Oneshot, songfic» song by Goo Goo Dolls. Sesshoumaru's emotions and Kagura's thoughts, before and during her death. 'You have the wind to remind you that you're alive...' 'Yet what is the wind without you upon it...'


**Iris**

by. SilverWolf-Ryuki

Disclaimer: Iris, the song, belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Every time I see you, your grace, I must fight the urge. I want to walk up to you and destroy your perfect image, your forever perfection. I would give it all… but I cannot, for I do not have it all.

From the look in your eyes, I can see… you know, but you continue to taunt me without realizing. You make no hints that you know, but I know you do. I just know. Slowly, I am dying inside, but you merely gaze at me.

You're the purest thing I have ever encountered. Your amber eyes, your silk-like hair. Your sword of heaven… how ironic, a sword is used to representing the gods above. I try to hold on to your image, your presence, to reality, but my grip… slowly… I cannot hold on…

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The bitter taste lingers on my tongue as I watch you slowly die. But I cannot do anything; just die within, as you are. I cannot help… Tenseiga will not allow me to.

Every breath I take, I take in the scent of your pain, the taste of your death.

But this will be over, just like every other thing, except your place in my heart. While I will be gone, my love for you will not be replaced. My Kagura…

I merely wish to be serene with you in my memory. The wind envelopes me in a hopeless peace that is forever lost. I do not wish to miss you, or to display outer emotion, but I cannot help it.

My grasp on your image is slipping, as is your grasp on reality. All that is left is the feeling, the emotions, which I refuse to show. But I will forever remember…

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Not now, not ever. The world's never understood before. Why now, why ever? They will see my anguish and think it is weakness. They will glance my love and mistake me pitiable.

I have kept this act, this mask, for too long. They will scream at the sight of my truth. My thoughts I cannot share, due to fear for their delicate ears. No one will understand, not now, not ever.

My every thing, Kagura, when you are to be broken… I watch you slowly melt into the wind.

Remember me, as I will you, for the rest of the universe.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yhea you bleed just to know you're alive_

Sesshoumaru, grieve not over me, I beg. You have no tears, why fight something that is not truly there?

You speak of your forever peace, but such is a lie. Yet, the certain truths in your lies… hold on to your calmness… like the rain, like the wind, like the streak of lightning following the thunder of our love, of our hope.

Resume your life, Sesshoumaru, after I have passed on. You shall never catch my scent, or my feather over the trees, but you must. For revenge, for rebellion, kill Naraku.

Peace forever lost, you say?

Why?

You have the wind to remind that you are still alive…

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Not now, not ever. The world's never understood before. Why now, why ever? They will see my anguish and think it is weakness. They will glance my love and mistake me pitiable.

I have kept this act, this mask, for too long. They will scream at the sight of my truth. My thoughts I cannot share, due to fear for their delicate ears. No one will understand… not now, not ever.

I have no tears left to shed. They have all escaped, fled, along with my childhood, many years ago. But tears are not to represent suffer, as you can suffer without tears to shed. The wind reminds me of my life, yet what is the wind without you upon it? You are the wind sorceress, and with your death, the wind cries and grieves. The notes the wind chimes play is dull, and the music of life is tuneless. You are gone… but I will let no one see of my pain. No one will know of my suffering…

My everything… Kagura, when you are to be broken… as I watch you slowly melt into the wind.

Remember me


End file.
